


Call for me - The King and Rachan

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bell Magic, Blood Magic, Enchanted Item's, M/M, Magic, Royalty, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: As requested by the Rachan and advised by his Grand Chamberlain, Victor has taken a small army of guards with him to the South City.He didn't expect the meeting with the Rachan to go well, seeing as they have different views on what makes a person worthy, he had not expected it to go like this.He is glad he took his dog with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 93 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Honestly, I thought I would never make it this far.
> 
> A small overlap with yesterday's story and a continuation on our way to the main South City story. 
> 
> As always if you have any questions just come by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) and drop me a message or an ask. I will answer. :}

The South City is large, crowded and it looked in nothing like the Capital. The streets were narrow and the squares filled with noise and scents -not all pleasant-, unlike the streets in the Capital whom are width and clean leading up to squares that are numerous and relaxing. Victor had never considered himself a city person, if he had been his chosen life as a warrior had been very short lived, but the moment he and his men enter through the gates of the South City he wishes he was in the Capital right that moment. Even being stuck in one of the many meetings with Yakov would be more desirable than being here. 

His duty is what made him put his but in the saddle and his honor is what is keeping him sitting erect under the scrutinized look of the people of the South City. If he had had any doubt that the request for assistance was nothing but a ruse to get him here, the large amount of guards ushering the people out of their way towards the castle would have been a very clear sign. 

Not that most people are even remotely interested in him, after all the South Isles pride themselves in being a very much predominately Blood Mage territory. So the sheer fact that he is a King without having any magic to him at all. No the majority of people, even those that have no higher social standing than being simple city people, here consider themselves of better birth than him. And he can feel it with every step of his horse. Let them hate him, as long as they obeyed the laws he did not worry too much. That is what Yakov does best. 

Yakov who yelled at him when he stated he was going to take his dog along. But as he had gone over all the possible scenarios for the week with Georgi, the one thing that had stood out was that he had to come over as nonthreatening as possible. After all, the man was bound to try and broker a marriage with him, and as Victor was certain to do anything in his way not to comply, Makkachin would be there to make certain the man would at least believe it was considered. 

At that moment he heard Makkachin bark loudly and Jean make a strangled noise when the dog attempted to get of his horse. Luckily the dog was strapped in but it still took Jean a few seconds to get his horse back in order. Victor had halted the group to make him do so and as he saw that Makka hadn't barked for his attention he decided to look in the direction his dog was trying to get to. At first he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then his eyes saw a flash of blond hair, not a color common in the South, walking next to a very well dressed local. Right behind the two is a figure in Prospect garb, and while he watches he sees the one in garb pick up the small blond and cradle it to their chest. They are too far away to be clear but there is something about the one in Prospect garb that makes it hard for Victor to take his eyes of off them. 

It isn't till he feels a small nudge from Christophe, who is looking in the same direction as him, that he remembers they are supposed to be going to the castle. He looks back at Jean and Makka, seeing that the dog is looking at him with a pleased grin plastered on them. He then motions to his men to commence their way. 

He's not certain if they are given the scenic route or that the way to the South Palace is always as bendy but they reach the palace far later then Victor had hoped for. By now the trip here and the ride through the town have made his butt practically scream for a nice hot bath. It seems that all his work in the Palace is making him lose his accustomedness to the saddle. He can only hope their host is going to be gracious enough to allow them to freshen up before being put in the manners of diplomacy.

Poorly the moment they cleared the gates of the castle and he saw the group of people waiting for them, he knew no such courtesy would be offered. It did take him a moment to realize that over half of the people standing in wait for them were wearing ornate masks that had veils attached to them covering their lower faces and their hair. Also the ones wearing masks were all wearing very similar clothing. For a moment he wonders were he's seen clothes like that, but the he remembers the local with the blond kid and the person in Prospect garb. Pushing the memory back to focus on the now he looks over the few people not masked. One of which is his host, the Rachan of the South Isles. He and his men all get off their horses in one movement.

"Ah your Highness," Victor has to keep his face from moving for the clear lack of respect in that phrase. "I hope you've had a pleasant trip. We pray that our need did not come in the way of any other tasks you might have imposed onto yourself." The man gives him a broad smile, that comes no where near his eyes. 

"My family and I" the man motions towards the people on the step, making Victor realize that every one of them not being the Rachan must be one of his children "welcome you and your most trusted into our homes. For your men we have had our own guards clear one of the barracks. I hope you are alright with that, as we are in a time of relative peace the place was being used as storage so it is not completely up to par. yet we can both agree it is of little use to ask assistance from an ally and then tell him his men will have to sleep outside the gates in tents. If this threat had been received any time sooner we might have been able to procure an Inn, yet with the celebration only a few weeks away all were booked solid."

Victor just nods. "That is alright. My men are used to roughing it, so having a roof over their head is more then they get on some missions," He can feel Chris smiling more than he can see it. "and as for me and my trustees, the five of us gladly accept your generous offer to have us in your house. I do hope you do not mind dogs. Seeing as this is just a courtesy between two allies I felt it safe to bring them along." There, the man's eyes gleam over just like Georgi had thought they would if he said that. "Now I do have to impose on your courtesy for a moment. My men and I have traveled all day and if not to much of an issue I think they and I could all use some time to freshen up."

Victor can already not care that he probably cut of some long and windy narrative over the South Isles and the people on the steps. He feels the need to wash off the day. he is then surprised that instead of being insulted for his breach of tradition the Rachan looks nearly pleased. 

"Of course Your Highness. Let my daughter Chayanith point you to your rooms. She will be there to help you settle in and with anything you might request. She is a very well versed Mage, if i as father may brag a bit, so I am certain that her talents could be very useful to you during your stay here." The Rachan motions to one of the three people not wearing a mask and Victor notices the girl's attempt to come over as demure. 

Chayanith could be considered good looking if cold was something he had been looking for in a person. Or in Victor's case if he had any interest in women at all. The young woman, Victor wonders just how old she is, is clearly doing her best to be charming but he can't risk being to friendly. Makkachin is patting right next to him after finally left of the horse, Chris and Georgi are only half a step behind him covering him like that and jean and Leo are carrying their bags. This is enough to make Victor calm a bit, not that he isn't fuming inside. When she opens the door to his suite, he is pleasantly surprised if only for a second.

"I'm sorry that it is only a double bedroom one. We had not expected you to bring two guards with you into the palace. But I am certain that we can find suitable room for them down where our guards reside." The young woman gives him a bright smile. Poorly he had already seen her sent both Jean and Leo a cold stare. He gives her his most polite smile.

"Do not bother. They will be staying in this room with us. After all, I do not trust my dog with just anybody." Take that how you like. She looks up startled, clearly not expected that. Then he sees her give Makka a calculated look.

"Ah yes. It is an old animal, it would not look good if anything unfortunate would happen with it when it's under the protection of somebody from house Chulanont. I will inform the cooks to keep the dog in consideration for dinner." She makes a quick curtsy and walks out of the room. 

Victor turns to the other four. "I can not believe how utterly belligerent they were." He drops into a chair. "Who am I kidding. I should me more surprised over the amount of courtesy we got to begin with." His face broadens with the smirk he gives Chris. "How long do you think did he consider to put me in the barracks with the rest of our men.

Chris drops himself on a sofa. "Longer than he took to have this room prepared." He removes his shoes and stretches his feet. "I was more insulted over him pointing out that daughters quality, as if being a good mage is all one needs in the world." 

"I think the fact he made it sound like he is more than Victor. Okay I get it, the Rachan is big in the South Isles, still not a reason to not treat him as at least an equal." Jean drops the bags down. "I don't care that the man has one of the greatest collections of Enchanted item's, it's not like he can use them. And it didn't stop us from defeating that guy up North. I think most of them are totally overrated." 

Victor looks at Leo. "Leo we are venting, do join in." The young guard looks up.

"The fact that beside the one he clearly wishes to pair with you, my liege, he only had his underage children present at the greeting leaves one to wonder." "Wonder??" Victor leans in. Leo grins. "The man has over thirty children and a dozen of those are of marriageable age. So where are they, if not here to greet the king. Plus why go above and beyond to have the younger ones all decked in the traditional garments if this is just a peaceful mission to help out an ally? He could not make his attempt any clearer." 

"That and I can only wonder if he is going to make me and Jean also wear masks, as there is no doubt he must have seen that we are underage as well." Leo blushes for a moment.

Victor sighs. "They are very strict with traditions here." His mind wonders off to the person he had seen in the square.

"Are you thinking about that Bell Mage boy In Prospect garb carrying the small Blood mage, my liege?" They look at Leo in shock.

"What do you mean Bell Mage? The South islands are prideful in them not having any of those here." Georgi is amazed. Sure he had seen the people that had attracted Victor's attention, but he had not really looked at them carefully as they had been quite a way of. 

"Which is probably why the young Blood Mage was with him. They are either in one way or an other related, which allows the older one to act as guardian. Or the young one is the family hair and the prospected is promised to him. Either way, nobody will come near him. He is practically seen as property of a Blood Mage and no one would risk angering one. And by the feel of that kid, if I can sense him from the distance we were at I'd say he is massively strong." 

Victor looks at Leo in absolute horror. The tradition of marrying of Bell mages to Blood mages was one he had only ever heard of and never read into, but he had heard at leat two things he had found extremely unsettling. Before he can fully order his mind though, Jean has gotten there already.

"What do you mean Property, and you say that the one wearing the garb is a boy but you also say the Mage is a boy. How can that lead to a prosperous marriage?" 

Leo sighs. "Blood mages can collect their strength from the people around them remember. The stronger the crew the stronger the head mage. Well by marrying a Bell mage they get full access of the mage's energy and magic. That is the prospect they are going for. And a Prospect marriage is always between two of the same sex, the whole purpose is to diminish the amount of Bell mages, that way you are certain the mage will not procreate. Before you ask further, take in consideration that our host has several wives." 

This places a silence in the room only broken when Makka goes over to Victor's bag and starts bobbing their head to it. Victor walks over and opens the bag, freezing at the spot. 

"Makka!! the satchel was supposed to have stayed behind in the palace. Why did you put it in the bag." Makka looks up at Victor, ever so pleased, wagging his tail. Victor sighs deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Victor and Georgi are 23, Christophe is 21, Jean and Leo are 14 in this story.  
> ps all shirts mentioned in this AU are btw alike to medieval Tunic shirts. They are my favorite type of shirts.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
